Dino Thunder meets MMPR
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Updated Chapter 3! Things are going to get interesting in Reefside
1. Meeting

Disclaimers: I dont own anything that deals with PR. If I did Tommy would be mine! Please dont sue me I have no money.  
  
Authors Notes: This is for all my friends at PRN(Power Rangers Network! Thanks for the support on this story! All my love.  
  
Title: Dino Thunder meets MMPR  
  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
  
Rating: PG-13(for later chapaters)  
  
Tommy sat in his 1st period Science class. He watched the students as they did there work and his mind wondered back when he was in high school. Having flashbacks of Kim and Trini talking about shopping to him, Jason, Billy, and Zack talking about Rita and Zedd. He was finally knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the bell and then heard a voice he knew. When he turned to the door he saw 4 faces he knew all to well.  
  
"Well look at this. I never pegged Oliver as a Science teacher. Billy man you rubbed off on him." Zack said making his way to Tommy and grabing him in a biug hug. He was followed by Jason, Billy and Kimberly. When Tommy noitced who was behind them his eyes went big. She hadnt changed a bit. Then Billy spoke up, "I cant take the credit on that Zack. He did it on his own." Billy chuckled.   
  
After everyone had gave Tommy hugs. His 3 top students walked up, "Professor O. Are you going to introduce us to your friends and this beautiful young lady?" said Ethan. Kim smiled at the young man, "Well my name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. This is Jason, Billy, and Zack." she said and pointed to each one. Kira spoke up, "Well I am Kira thats Connor and the flirt is Ethan." she said. Then Kira and Kim noticed the colors each other was wearing and Kim bolted out of the room.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked. The guys sighed and Tommy spoke for the first time since the gang walked into the classroom. "No you didnt Kira. Its that our good friend died when we all were young. She was only 17 and the orginal Yellow Ranger. And she and Kim were best friends since they were really young." Tommy said with his voice cracking. Jason looked at Tommy, "Go and see if you can get her back in here Tommy. You were the only one that got her to open up." Jason said. Tommy nodded and walked out the room to leave the former rangers with the new rangers to talk and get to know each other.  
  
Kim was sitting on one of the tables in the courtyard trying to stop crying, but doing a good of a job. Tommy made his way to her and sat down beside her, "You know Trini wouldnt want you to do this to yourself." he said. Kim sniffled and looked up at him, "Yeah I know but its hard Tommy. Not seeing or talking to her everyday is getting to me." she said and Tommy grabbed her into a hug and rub her back. "It will get better Kim. Just believe me when I say that." he said and she nodded.  
  
After a few minutes the others came out laughing, "Tommy I would like to see your command place for the rangers?" Billy asked and Tommy smiled, "Sure I will take you all over there after school." he said. So everyone agreed to meet back here after school. Then Tommy and his rangers went back inside while Jason and the others watched him go inside, "I have to say that I believe the world is in good hands." Jason said and with nods from everyone they lefted to check out Reefside. 


	2. Getting To Know A Secert

Disclaimers: Are in chapater one.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the latiness of this chapater. Thanks goes out to Yellow Stranger, EarthGuardian, Pink Forever, Pink Tunder, and Kuwaga Thunder from PRN for all you love and support on this story. And to all that has reviewd thank you too from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Now on with the story.....  
  
Title: Dino Meets MMPR  
  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
After the final bell had rung for the day. Tommy, Connor, Kira, and Ethan maded their way outside to see Tommy's dearest friends waiting at the tables under the big pine tree waiting for them and like always Kim had a few bags in her hands. She was looking thru them checking out everything she had bought.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim with different eyes. He didnt see the high school girl he fell in love with all those years ago, but now he seen a woman that showed style and grace becoming a woman of her age. He just hoped they could get by the past and work to a new future maybe together.  
  
As they walked up to them Kira walked straight over to Kimberly and sat down beside her and started asking her questions about what it was like beening the first Pink Ranger. While him, Connor, and Ethan walked over to Jason, Billy, and Zack. "Tommy, I thought Kim was going to kill us today. She shops worstier than she did in high school." Zack said. Tommy and the others chuclked at Zack's comment and Kim threw a pine cone and hit Zack in the back of the head.  
  
"Watch it Zack or I will start telling stories about the first black ranger and a certien girl." Kim said back and Zack rasied his hands in the air, "I give Princess Kimberly. Please accept my aplogies." which got everyone laughing so hard that Connor and Ethan was bent over cause they were laughing so hard. Then Billy spoke up, "Tommy how about we all head over to your Command Base. Then we can catch up on old times without having anyone over hearing?" he asked. Everyone nodded and headed to Tommy's jeep.  
  
"Well since everyone will not fight in my jeep lets spilt up." Tommy said. Kim smiled, "Well you guys can ride together. Then me and Kira can use my car so we can have some girl talk time." she said. Everyone agreed and loaded up in the two vechiles. After they were off Kim was following behind Tommy's jeep when Kira asked Kim something out of the blue, "Kim. I dont want you to take this the wrong way but was there every anything between you and Dr. O?" she asked. Kim didnt know what to say but the truth, "Yes Kira in high school. We dated for a few years then I went to Flordia to train for the Pan Global Games. And we grew apart." she finished sighing and stared at Tommys jeep infront of them leaving out the letter part she sent Tommy cause she didnt want to relive that part of her life.  
  
After the 30 minute drive to Tommy's house they all got out but Kira caught Connor and Ethan's arms, "Dr. O we will be right with you. Show your friends around. I have to talk about something with Connor and Ethan school related. "Okay Kira but dont take to long. I know you three will like to hear some old stories about me and these four too." Tommy said while Kira nodded. After they walked inside Kira turned to face Connor and Ethan. "Okay Kira you are acting more freaky than normal. Whats going on?" asked Connor.  
  
Kira smiled, "Well I found out something about Dr. O and Kimberly. They use to date in high school. And it seems it didnt end well." she said. This made Ethan perk up, "Do you think the good doctor and the first pink ranger still like each other after all these years?" he asked. "He got too. Did you see the look he had on his face when we walked out of the school and he seen her sitting on the table?" Connor said. "I think Connor has got something. Way to go Connor." Kira said with a slight giggle. "So lets do them a favor and get them back together." said Connor. Kira and Ethan looked at Connor not believing this was coming from his brain. "What do you have in mind?" asked Ethan. Connor sighed, "I am not sure at the moment but we will have to think of something." he said.  
  
Few more mintues passed, "Well we better get in there before one of them comes out here looking for us and they found out what we are planning on doing." Kira stated and then they walked into Dr. O's house and downstairs to see him and 4 of the orgianl rangers talking about old times. Smiling and laughing. 


	3. Down Time

All disclaimers in Chapater 1.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry this chapater is so late and short,  
  
but due to my roomates bad heatlh I have been working double  
  
hours to make more money. Next chapater should be out in the   
  
next week.  
  
Chapater 3  
  
About two hours had passed, the orginal rangers had told the new rangers about Tommy in high school and stories about when they were rangers their fears, highs and lows. The kind of monsters they fought and what they thought when they were firsted picked. Kim told them about Trini and what kind of person she was. Zack told Kira about how Kim and him wrote Tommy a song when he losted his Green Ranger Powers for good. Which got them begging her to sing the song. So after alot of begging she gave in.   
  
Zack went out to Kim's car to grab her guiter and came back in handing it to her, so show started to play the tune then started to sing.....  
  
Down The Road  
  
We Never Know What Life May  
  
Held In Store,  
  
But Winds Of Change Will Arrange Our Lives  
  
More Than Before  
  
But You Never Be Alone My Friend   
  
For Memories Never Die  
  
Within Our Hearts You'll   
  
Always Stay   
  
And Never Say Good Bye  
  
After she and Zack finished there wasnt a dry eye there. Then Conner spoke up, "Miss Hart that was great." he said. Kim smiled thru the tears, "Thanks Conner but please call me Kim." she said and Conner nodded. About an hour later Kim and Kira were talking music and Kim was helping Kira with her new song while the guys were outside sparring.  
  
"So Dr O did you date anyone in high school?" Conner flat out asked. This floored Tommy big time, "Well Conner......Wait why do you want to know?" he asked. Conner just strugged his shouldars and smiled, Jason saw this and opened his mouth, "Yes he did Conner. He dated Kim in high school but as all couples do they grew apart." Jason said leaving out the letter part himself.   
  
Next thing heard was Jason laughing and Tommy yelling at him. This brought out Kim and Kira to see Tommy chasing Jason around the yard. "Jase man I am going to kill you." Tommy screamed. Kira and Kim started to laugh, when Tommy seen this he ran to the porch, he grabbed Kim, threw her over his shouldar and then ran to the creek by his house at the edge of the woods. Kim's screams could be heard all the way back to the house.  
  
"Where is he taking her?" Zack asked. Ethan smiled, "To the creek at the edge of the woods." he said and everyone laughed as they maded there way down there just making it in time to see Tommy throw Kim into the creek. "I am going to kill you Tommy Oliver, Ex Green, White, and Red Ranger." she said as she tried to get out of the creek but before she could she seen someone running toward her.   
  
The next thing everyone knew Billy had jumped into the creek and was trying to dunk Kim. Soon everyone was in the creek splashing everyone having fun and acting like little kids. Not like superheros or ex-super heros.   
  
Couple hours later everyone was back at Tommy's house dried off and eating dinner, since Kim offered to cook no one complained. Kira helped Kim pull off a great Mexican feast. "Kim, Kira this was one of the best meals I ever had." Tommy said rubbing his stomach which is now full. "Well I am glad you like it." Kim said.  
  
Then Kira spoke up, "I dont want to put a damper on the party but me, Conner, and Ethan needs to get home." she said. "Okay Jase, I am going to take them home and when I get back we can catch up some more." Tommy said and everyone nodded. So everyone said their good byes and Tommy and his rangers walked out the door. 


End file.
